A New Fall of Rain
by mgirl13
Summary: Also known as "A Little Fall of Rain." Re-entered for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. Oneshot. Songfic. Set in the middle of New Moon. Bella jumps off the cliff, only she lands on rocks instead of water and it's not Jacob who rescues her.


**AN: Hi! I know I've already written this and uploaded it, but I'm re-entering it for ****IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. It is a songfic, although it**** is a very different type of songfic. It's set more in a musical-hint hint-setting. So, when Bella and Edward break into song, it's perfectly normal. Also, some of the original words and phrases have been changed to fit the setting and plot. One more thing. This is it, I swear! This songfic changes POV's at one point. I hope it's not that confusing. Now enjoy this songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or "A Little Fall of Rain." If I did, I would be a very happy person!**

A Little Fall of Rain

_I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool-feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring..._

_And I flung myself off the cliff._

_New Moon_

_page 359_

I fell through the air, plunging towards the crashing waves below. I screamed out of joy, not fear, and felt my pulse accelerate. As I fell, the rain seemed to fall heavier and the wind picked up. I thought nothing of it; it was probably just my descent causing these weird things to happen. I saw the water approaching fast, and braced myself for impact. Just before I would've landed in the water, the wind picked up again, thrusting me to the side, towards some rocks. I screamed again, this time in fear, not in joy, as I realized that I was going to collide with the rocks. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to form some kind of a defense, but it was too late.

I crashed into the rocks, and then crumpled into the water. The rocks had pierced me all over my body; my stomach, my legs, my arms, and even my head. My forehead was bleeding furiously, and the water soon turned red around me. I felt myself losing consciousness as I fell deeper and deeper into the water. Part of me wanted to fight back and swim to the surface, but I was in too much pain to move. I was going to die, here in the ocean, where no one would find me. At least I got to hear **his** voice one last time.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being swooped into a current. But this was a strange current. It was noticeably colder than the rest of the water and seemed to be hard, even. Like it was a rock, not water. Maybe it was- no, it couldn't be. I was becoming delusional, I reasoned. There was no way** he** would be here. This must just be how it feels to die. I smiled slightly as I felt myself drift more and more towards death. I was losing a lot of blood now, and water was constantly flowing into my mouth and into my lungs. Death would come to me any second now.

Before death could claim me though, I felt myself being dragged onto the beach and laid in something cold and hard. Was it really **him**? Was it not a current? My fingers slowly felt the 'current' that had carried me and was surprised to find a chest, two arms, and finally a face. I opened my eyes cautiously, waiting to see who my 'current' was. My eyes gazed right into the soft, topaz colored eyes of Edward.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously. "Bella, are you conscious? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Please, Bella, answer me?"

"E-Edward?" I asked my voice cracking. I coughed up some water, only to find that it was mixed with some of my own blood. It startled Edward, and he began to panic.

"Bella, we need to get you to a doctor right away! You're going to be fine Bella, don't you worry! Please stay with me, Bella! Bella, please try to stay conscious!" He sat me upright so he could carry me, only to see the many holes where the rocks had pierced me and the blood flowing out of them. "Oh my God, Bella! You have lost so much blood! Quickly, now! We must get you to a doctor! Why was I so stupid!? Why did I leave you!? Why did I cause you so much pain?! Oh, Bella! Are you in much pain!? Please, Bella! Answer me! Stay with me! Bella, p-" I gently raised my hand and covered Edward's mouth. I didn't want him to worry so much about me. I knew I had lost too much blood; I knew I was going to die soon. I doubt that there was even enough time for me left for Edward to bite me. I didn't dare risk using my last breath to ask him. Instead, I looked right into his eyes and began to sing.

"_Don't you fret, my dear Edward. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain," _I gestured to the now light fall of rain. _"Can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow_." Edward hugged me closer and began to sing as well.

_"But you will live, Bella - dear God above, if there was time to heal your wounds with love." _I clutched his arm, smiling slightly. I felt slightly content with the fact that I was going to die in Edward's arms.

_"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."_

_"You could have lived a hundred years if I had showed you how. I won't desert you now..."_

_"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past." _ I didn't want Edward to remember my death and I did not want to remember how I felt when he left. I made sure Edward let this rain wipe away all of the bad memories, leaving only the happy ones."_And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." _

I glanced up at the sky. It was still raining slightly, but in the distance you could see a beam of sunshine peeking through the clouds. This 'beam of sunshine' has always seem to represent Heaven and people rising to Heaven from death. How perfect. Edward seemed to have already begun to grieve for me. Maybe I could use this sunshine beam to make him happy.

_"The rain that brings you here, is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far ." _ I coughed up some more blood and water, and felt myself grow even weaker. My clutch on Edward's arm tightened, and I felt him stiffen beside me. He hugged me even closer and tighter, and began to sing as I did. "_So don't you fret, My dear Edward. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now."_

_"Hush-a-bye, my dear Bella, you won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt you now. I'm here" _ I smiled weakly, and felt my voice become slightly louder than a whisper. I was closing in on death now.

_"That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe."_ Every sound started to become softer. _"And you will keep me close."_ Edward held me tighter as I started to lose feeling, still singing strongly.

_"I will stay with you, till you are sleeping." _I was glad he was still here. I was glad he was going to stay with me till the end.

_"And rain..."_ Everything started becoming darker. Edward was stil by me, as I lived my last moments, dry-sobbing as he sang.

_"And rain..." _ Edward echoed.

_"Will make the flowers..." _ I felt my chest tighten. Not much longer now.

_"Will make the flowers... " _ Edward's beautiful voice was the last thing I heard as I took one last breath, and died.

Edward stopped singing as he heard Bella take one last breath and as her heart stopped. Quickly, he leaned down and bit her neck. Edward knew it was probably too late and that he should've done it earlier, but he had felt so strongly that Bella would've survived. In the back of his mind, Edward knew that Bella had lost too much blood to make or live through the transformation. Still, his heart said it was worth a try to keep his love alive. He waited for a minute, to see if the screams would start. Silence. Edward's body quivered as he dry-sobbed heavily, and then finished the last phrase of the song.

_"Grow..." _ He cried tearless cries as he held Bella's body to himself. Edward sniffed strands of her hair, and rubbed her pale cheeks. He then kissed her passionately, hoping that even if she had moved on, to Heaven where all angels belong, that she could still feel the kiss or at least his love. Edward weeped over the loss of his love, and then looked up to see that the skies were clear. The little fall of rain had passed.

**AN: GAH! Wow, I never knew I could write so emotionally. This really touched me, and I'm not just saying that because I wrote it. This song has always touched me. Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
